The Stories Curtis Knew
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Curtis has seen things that nobody else has, like what happens before he turns back time. [Nathan x OC] [Bonus]
1. Chapter 1

**These are the stories of how things would've gone had Curtis not rewound time. Some will be really short and some will be longer. Who knows ?**

Kelly was freaking out.

Beth didn't really know what kind of drugs Kelly was taking but she was really freaked out. Claiming that the probation worker was trying to kill her. It was crazy right? No one was trying to kill Kelly, right? Beth felt so alone, as if she was alone in the room. She didn't know these people, but she wanted to. Maybe. Nathan kind of seemed like a twat. But she had to admit he was cute.

Curtis had heard enough, and went to open the door against Kelly's wishes. A loud groan could be heard as the probation worker got close to the open door. Kelly pushed Curtis away from the door, protecting him from a blow fro the make shift weapon tony had. But it had hit Kelly instead, sending her blood flying across the wall as if this was some horror film. Beth screamed, watching as Kelly's body fell onto the ground.

Beth panicked, running towards the hallway but tripping over Nathan and his stupid wheelchair.

God, he was always getting in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth stood between Nathan and Kelly behind the dumpsters waiting for any sign of Sally. Beth smiled, while Nathan pulled her in for a hug. He held onto her tightly, both of them relieved they weren't going to prison today.

"Yeah, that's it, go on! Have a nice cuppa tea," Nathan said, still holding onto Beth. She liked the contact.

But then Sally got out of the car. She stood by the door for a second. What was she doing? Beth watched as Sally fiddled with the cars for her car, before she walked around to the boot. Beth chanted no in the most delicate whisper voice that Nathan had ever heard.

Sally opened the boot, the smell must have hit her hard because Beth could see her flinch. Beth squeezed Nathan tight when she realized that Sally was going to move the sheet. She was going to see Tony.

Sally hands jerked away from the boot, and she used them to cover her mouth. She let out a little scream into her hands, before taking a few steps back.

Beth was going to prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth's head was pounded as she looked around the crowded bar. She was looking for her friends, as she was in desperate need of their help. She found them sitting by the bar, all dolled up and laughing at something that probably wasn't even funny, it was probably something mean. Beth rushed over, a fresh wave of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Beth?" asked her friend Polly. "Why're you crying?"

"She's just being a baby," Laura said.

"Can't take a joke, little baby?" Tanya said, cackling with Laura. The near by bartender looked up at the words, and shook his head.

"I've gotten expelled," Beth said, "you guys have to help me out of this!"

"We don't have to do anything," Laura said, ordering another drink.

"You framed me!"

"So? It was a joke, learn how to laugh." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Beth cried, shaking her head.

"Because you're Baby Beth," Polly said, laughing. "Someone had to pop your cherry."

She turned to leave and caught the eyes of Curtis Donovan, professional runner. She was crying as she pushed passed him, even though he looked like he wanted to say something. She just wanted to get home, and crawl into bed before she had to deal with the shit storm her family will bring down on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan walked towards the community centre as he had everyday for the last little while. He would go everyday, and look at the pictures of the five innocent people murdered. Nathan felt guilty for bein the one who lived, when Beth, did not. Nathan barely knew her, but she was so sweet, and so beautiful. She didn't deserve this. Kelly, Gary, Alisha, Simon... Beth... none of them deserved this. Nathan turned the corner, not stopping when he saw someone already standing there.

Nathan looked at the board, his throat tightening when he saw Beth's beautiful picture. He was going to ask her out for drinks, but now, now she was gone. It wasn't fair.

"It's you," the other guy said, looking at Nathan.

Nathan furrowed his brow and said, "what? Do I know you?"

"Thought you were someone else," the black guy said dismissively. "What happened?"

"We were doing our community service," Nathan said, his guilt climbing out of his throat and latching itself to his voice, making it difficult to talk about this without crying. "And the probation worker flipped out. Just, just went crazy, and he killed 'em." Nathan's throat got tight, and he felt powerless again.

"How come you survived?" the guy asked. Nathan thought this guy was being really insensitive.

"They said I was half dead when they found me," Nathan answered, the memories hurting him. "Guess I'm just lucky."

"I didn't stop him," the guy said.

"What? Did you know 'em?"

"I wasn't there! I wasn't there, I shoulda been caught. I coulda stopped this," the guy said, seeming to freak out. Nathan looked at him confused. "I wasn't there, I wasn't there!"

Nathan had no idea what this guy was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" Nathan shouted. Everyone ran after her. They went through a door to see the probation worker walking towards them, swinging his passkey around.

"Well," he said, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah good one," Nathan said, getting close to the probation workers face. "Very convincing."

"What?"

"Kelly," Nathan said. It was their version of sticking the hounds on someone.

"You fink you can dick around wit' os?" she asked, before decking him in the face. He fell into a stack of chairs as Kelly continued attacking him. Beth watched in horror as Kelly beat him while Nathan cheered her on. Simon was just as shocked. Watching a beating was terrifying whether it was deserved or not. Beth only helped when Nathan got attacked by the worker. Beth helped rip the probation worker off of her boyfriend. But it was no use. Alisha touched him, a sure way to stop anyone, long enough for Kelly to grab an extinguisher and hit him in the head. Nathan was coughing, as he was just being chocked. The probation worker was covered in blood, and dead.

There were now two dead bodies in the community centre. And both were probation workers.

"She's dead," Simon said, lip still covered in his own dried blood.

"We killed 'im," Curtis said, shocked as anyone that this kind of shit kept happening to them.

"Look, look. You had to do it. Okay, she was gunna _kill_ me," Nathan said, trying to justify what they've done.

"You're immortal," Curtis said.

"Are you okay, Nathan?" Beth asked, grabbing his arm.

"M'fine, love."

"I thought she'd turn back into herself when she died," Simon said. Beth look at him terrified.

"There's no possible way that actually was the probation worker, right" Beth asked, looking at her friend for confirmation. That's what she wanted, and needed to hear. But everyone was silent.

"I think it might be," Alisha whispered.

"Can we _please_ stop killing our probation workers?"


End file.
